High Hopes
by deeeOx
Summary: Dean is so wrapped up in enjoying himself with girls he has no interest in, he can't see what is right under his nose, he still see's her as a little kid, could she be more to him?
1. Chapter 1

High Hopes

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Supernatural sadly

_Summary: Dean is so wrapped up in enjoying himself with girls he has no interest in, he can't see what is right under his nose, he still see's her as a little kid, could there be more to her?_

"Sammy, wake up, we're almost here." Dean said in his rough voice. Sam groaned and forced his eyes open. They were on their way to see Bobby, since the Roadhouse had been burned to the ground, Ellen and Jo had been staying with him, and it seemed there was a case just a few towns over. They pulled up to Bobby's old house; it was dark inside, except from the one light shining through the living room window. Dean killed the engine of his Impala and him and Sam climbed out of it and made their way to the door. Bobby answered before they even rang the bell, he looked relieved to see them and pulled them into a hug.

"Good to see you boys." He said.

"Ditto." Dean smiled. They followed him into the living room where Ellen was sitting with her nose in a book, Dean let his eyes wander around the room to see where Jo was, but she was nowhere in sight. Ellen caught his eye and smiled softly,

"She's gone out for beer." She said knowingly, Dean nodded slightly uncomfortable with the fact Jo was out alone.

"So, what's the story with this case?" Sam turned to Bobby.

"Well, a guy was murdered by his wife, she slit his throat." Bobby said, Dean and Sam looked at each other, there was no indication of this being supernatural,

"Couldn't she just be two seconds away from a straight jacket?" Dean asked, slightly disappointed to have travelled this whole way, for a common murder.

"See that's what we thought, but when we investigated further, we asked his wife why she killed him, she said because the voices told her to." That seemed a little more up their street.

"Okay, so what are we thinking? Vengeful spirit, demon?"

"Could be anything at this point, you boys do a little more diggin' in the mornin', until then, I guess we hit the books." Bobby said.

"Come on Bobby, they've been driving all day, I think the boys deserve a little break." A voice behind Dean said. He turned round to see Jo leaning against the door way with a beer in hand. His eyes raked over her body, damn she was lookin fine, he thought to himself. She walked straight for Sam and pulled him into a friendly hug, which he gladly returned.

"Hey Sammy, good to see ya." She smiled.

"Yeah good to see you too." He grinned. She turned towards Dean and pulled him into a hug as well,

"Hey Dean." She smiled, he pulled her closer breathing in her scent, she always smelled so good, like honey and cinnamon.

"Hey Jo." He said in almost a whisper. He always thought of Jo as a kid, but looking at her now, she was a woman. Right then and there he promised himself, don't get too close. He knew he'd only hurt her. Dean never stayed with the one woman more than one night, and he intended to keep it that way, because for one thing, he wouldn't get hurt, and he couldn't hurt the girls he slept with, and for another, it was hell of a fun.

**So that's the first chapter, it's a little short, but I just want to see what kind of response it gets, they will be much longer after this. Also I'd love to hear ideas from you guys as to what kind of cases I could do, do you have any favourites from the show? Let me know because any help is appreciated. So review guys, you never know, I might get another chapter done today xox.**


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours of reading through countless mountains of books, Dean decided it was time for a break. "Sammy let's hit the bar, I'm in desperate need of a whisky," he smiled. Surprisingly to Dean, Sam sighed and closed his book,

"Yeah I could go something a little stronger than beer."

"Anyone else care to join?" Dean looked around at the three other bodies in the room, each of them shaking their heads.

"Nah, you boys go ahead." Bobby said, only glancing up from his book for a second. Jo kept her head down, usually she would jump at the chance to be anywhere with Dean, but she was stronger than that now, even though she had feelings that ran deeper than the feeling of friendship, she decided that falling hard for Dean would be a huge mistake. He was a ladies man, and he wouldn't change for her, he didn't see her the way he sees other women. Her heart ached a little when she thought about the last time they went to a bar, and he left her and Sam to go home with one of the bar maids, she drank until the warm liquid soothed her pain, and cried herself to sleep that night. Dean and Sam nodded and headed to the car.

At the bar, they ordered a whiskey each and sat down at a table, after Dean had flirted with the bar maid of course.

"So what do you think we should do tomorrow?" Sam asked after downing his first shot alongside Dean.

"I guess we pay the wife a visit in jail and find out more about the voices she heard, she's either ten kinds of crazy, or there's something more to it, which there usually is." He grimaced as the shot of whiskey made its way to his stomach.

"Good plan, once we know what we're dealing with, we can go from there." Sam agreed.

Sam stopped drinking after two shots and judging by Dean's hooded eyes and lazy smile, he could tell he was playing designated driver tonight.

"Alright let's get back, we've got a lot of things to do tomorrow." Sam smiled as Dean drank another shot and swayed slightly to the side.

"Hey, just wait, I might be in with that barmaid over there, whadaya think?" He pointed inconspicuously and Sam didn't even bother looking.

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink, maybe you give the one night stand a miss tonight?" Sam laughed, Dean sighed in defeat and got to his feet. He felt himself swaying, Sam grabbed him by the arm to steady him and lead him out to the impala.

Bobby and Ellen had decided to call it a night a couple of hours ago, but Jo stayed awake, she realised she wasn't as strong as she thought when it came to Dean, she was waiting to see if he came home with Sam, or if he'd disappeared with some girl again. It was sort of sadistic in a way, she knew that if he didn't come home, her heart would break all over again. While lost in a train of thought, she was snapped back to reality by the undeniable sound of Dean's baby. She picked up a book and pretended to read. The door opened and she heard shuffling in the hallway and Sam's voice,

"Okay we're almost there, just try and stay on both feet until we're near the couch." He said. Jo rolled her eyes and walked out into the hallway, she smirked at the sight, Dean was leaning against Sam for dear life, his eyes were hooded and he had an ohsosexy smirk on his face, his muddy green eyes bore into hers and she was finding it hard to look away. Sam dragged Dean towards the couch and sat him down with a huff. Jo sat on the table opposite Dean and handed him a glass of water, he downed it in one and sighed

"Thanks babe." He winked, she rolled her eyes, knowing how flirty he got with any girl when he was drunk, but she couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach. Sam stood up and announced he was going to catch some sleep. And then there were two.

"You're sleeping on this couch tonight, because there is no way I am going to hall you're drunken ass upstairs to a bed." Jo laughed.

"Are you always this kind to guys?" Dean said sarcastically, his voice laced with humour ... and whiskey.

"Only the special ones." Jo said playfully.

"Well I guess I'm lucky then." Dean said and sat forward, his face was inches from Jo's. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Just then Dean leaned in slightly, she almost leaned in too, then she realised she had to have a little more self respect and sighed to herself, this isn't how she wanted her first kiss with Dean to be, and so she put her hand out and allowed her fingertips to press against his lips, his brow furrowed and he opened his eyes, she was looking down, refusing to meet his gaze, she knew if she looked into his confused eyes, she would break down and so she kept her eyes trained on the floor and whispered,

"I won't be a drunken one night stand, Dean, I can't be, not with you." With that she stood up and left the room, she hovered in the doorway and turned to him

"Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She smiled softly. Dean smiled slightly and nodded before lying back on the couch. He sighed and felt bad about his mistake, he realised, Jo was different, she wouldn't settle for the way he treats girls. He closed his eyes and dreamed of one girl only...

**Just a little fill chapter, but there is plenty of things to come, remember and REVIEW and give me some ideas for future monsteriffic fun **** xox.**


End file.
